User blog:Darkcloud!/The day StarClan took over!
NOTE!!: This is not accutally going to happen. I just got bored:D. I got the idea from another RP site.. so. Yeah. Chapter 1 Sandstar, wearing her army boots and holding her Machince gun, stood on tall tree. Next to her was Lightkit, in uni from, with a water blaster, who pulled out a bugle and blew it. "Rise and shine, troops!" Sandstar yelled. Dazed, Hollyleaf and Rosepaw stumbled out of their den, wearing thier red cross uniforms and carrying BB guns. From the Nursery, all the kits marched out in single file, holding water pistols. The mothers followed, in combat boots and they were armed to the teeth with guns and genades. In the warriors den, Dustpelt grabbed the repeating rifle and donned a red bandanna, the whole time singing "Chocolate rain.". While Stardust covered his shining fur with mud, Redtooth was handing out weapons and giving directions. "Cloverheart! Pistol! Shadeflower, you get the grenades! Cinderpelt! Rifle! Mintleaf, Eclipsemoon, and Amberheart, get the tanks! Crystalwing... STOP looking in that mirror and put your armor on.... I don't care if it's dirty! Wolffall! Laser gun! Spottedfire!!! Put the catnip DOWN! That's for the battle! Now go wake the apprentices, and shoot them if they don't comply!" Redtooth hands Spottedfire a catnip slingshot. Spottedfire headed over to the apprentices den and yelled "Get up. Boneheads!! The battle's today!" Spottedfire gets to to fire her slingshot once before having old moss balls thrown at her. She leaves. Darkpaw is the first one up and is giving orders. "Clawpaw!! Go roll in Mud and collect more sticker and burrs to put in the moss balls! Tigerpaw,Earthpaw, and Blazepaw!! Go practice your powers OUTSIDE!!!! Melonpaw and Limepaw!! Prepare the mossball cannon! Cherrypaw! Cork gun! Shadepaw... SHUP UP!!!" Darkpaw puts on Scourge's collar, grabs a Bazooka, and cackles wildly. Shadepaw leads the apprentices out into the clearing, the whole time running around shouting out random things, and ocassinally shooting someone with his water gun. In the Elder's den, Luckyfoot put on his peg paw and an eye patch, while Ashclaw sang "the gummy bear song" and collected the old bedding for the moss cannon. Finally, everyone was gathered in the clearing. Sandstar raised her paw for silence. "Today", she said, "is the day we take over the forest!! The other clan has been inactive, and EarthClan is fake, which means that this is the perfect time to strike!" All the cats cheered.Sandstar continuned "All right troops! Form up and move out! I want the tanks in front!" Mintleaf, Elipsemoon and Amberheart rolled out in their tanks. "Next go the cannons!! MOVE!!" Melonpaw, Limepaw, Cherrypaw, and Shadepaw pushed the cannons out. "Everyone else!! Fall in!" The remiender of the cats fell in behind Sandstar and headed out to attack Shadowclan. Chapter 2 It was a normal day in ShadowClan. Only Feathercloud was there, and was taling to his/her family, and as usasal, only they could understand each other. hi said feathercould to his/her family. hi they said back. Then they want to sleep. Chapter 3 StarClan moved forward towards the ShadowClan camp. It was qiuet, and no one spoke.. Until Dust started singing "Chocolate Rain." Then Ashclaw sang "I'm a gummy bear" and Shadepaw started to talk about his Diary and dishwater, and squrirted everyone with his water gun.Then Hollyleaf and Rosepaw started to sing "Do you like waffles" and chaos erupted. Cats were singing, and the kits were shooting their water pistols! Then Stardust and Darkpaw pulled out their matching Bazookas and dissappered into the Dark Forest, and Reappered in the ShadowClan Camp. They Razed it and took Feathercloud and his/her family prisoner. And that is how StarClan took over the forest. THE END All songs mentioned in this story are real. Go look them up on YouTube. :D Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fics